Fairy Tail Demon
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Naomi Kashima the demifiend winds up with the wizards of the Fairy Tail crew and is welcomed in and slowly regains the strength to believe again
1. Chapter 1

**Female Demi Fiend in the Fairy tale universe I still have yet to see season two of Fairy Tail and once I do I will continue Silver Haired Fairy.**

Naomi Kashima had been through a lot the end of her world was just the start of an already crappy day then there was the fact that the world she was in was infested with demons. Her friends she tried to keep safe but now as it stood she felt as if she failed them. Both Chiaki and Isamu had become shadows of there former selves and the worst part was they made the choice to become the monsters they were Naomi was forced into it.

Right now however she was currently fighting the red trench coat man with white hair and blue eyes she just didn't care right now the fight was doing something to actually come to terms with what happened up to this point. The man fired with his guns at the girl as she nimbly dodged out of the way as she came in with her fist cocked back and sent it forward which was blocked by the mans sword who pushed her back and was about to cleave her in two. Sliding on her feet she was missed before being slammed back into a wall as she was breathing hard from the fight lasting longer than either had expected to. His sword missed her heart as she looked down at the blade as he missed on purpose.

"Kid you really need to go home." Dante said to the girl who's bangs were hiding her bright yellow eyes she had her hair in a neat bob cut without a strand out of place.

"It was destroyed just like the rest of the world I'm all alone." Naomi was hating the feeling of Isolation right now it felt like the whole world was now pressing down on her.

"Sorry kid but the thing is you turning yourself into a demon just to escape the pain is not a real great plan I mean why don't you just go somewhere else and try to make a life for yourself." Dante said removing his sword from the wall.

Naomi walked away and went back to the Amala network a thought had went through her mind as she thought about it she had heard that the network was like the super highway for demons for the multiverse and Naomi had only used it to get from place to place in the vortex world. Concentrating on it she felt about the multiverse looking for a place to escape at least for a little while until one world locked into focus her eyes looked at the world it seemed magic was strong there.

She saw a woman with red hair she seemed to be fighting a rather large monster it a single horn on top of it's head as it was as big as a building with it's large muscular arms trying to smash the woman who easily jumped out of the way. Naomi should just ignore her she looked like she was winning if the cuts that had covered the beasts body were anything to go by. Then she felt it she had been pushed and was falling into the world as Dante looked on with a fond smile on his face.

"Try and make friends okay kid." Dante smile got bigger.

Erza was in her usual armour which was a chest plate gloves with shoulder guards, blue skirt and brown knee length boots. Her red hair went to her lower back as her brown eyes looked at her adversary with determination. The monster was good and angry with her now and was attacking blind fury then the sky opened up and something landed next to her.

Looking at the girl who stood before her she couldn't have been older than fifteen as her body was covered in symmetrical tattoos that had a neon green glow around the edges as her eyes were a brilliant yellow, her hair was in a neat bob cut a black horn was at the nape of her neck. The girl wore a black sleeveless bra over a pair of large C cup breasts as she had on a pair of pants that ended at her knees and black runners.

Naomi sighed and gave the creature a rather bored look before she launched herself at the monster smashing her fist into it's face causing it to roar in pain.

Erza was shocked at the strength this girl had in order to hit something as hard as she did that it seemed she was incredibly strong. Getting over her shock she saw her opening and rammed her sword into the brutes throat causing it to bleed as it gurgled it finally fell back as Naomi knew the monster was in it's death throws. Lifting up her hand she called out the spell she knew would end it quickly **Bufudyne** the ice covered the monster head to foot before it broke into smaller peaces as the horn was the only thing that was left.

"I owe you my thanks it certainly was a difficult opponent." Erza said to the strange girl.

"Naomi." Naomi said catching the red head off guard. "My name is Naomi if you were wondering."

"My name is Erza." The red head said as people began to pour into the area and celebrate by adding decorations to the horn as people milled about as Naomi looked about she felt herself being touched looking about she saw small children running their fingers over the patterns of her Tattoos. Then she was being asked if she was a Wizard and other things that she just didn't have the answer to. She was saved by the woman Erza herself as she was dragged away in order for Naomi to rest.

Later after a lengthy journey back to Erza's home the two females shared a rather quiet trip which suited Naomi just fine as she wasn't feeling all that talkative. As they walked Erza was carrying the giant decorated horn above her head with one hand while Naomi walked beside her she wondered what others might think of something like this but pushed it out of her mind.

The duo made it to a building that looked more like a fantasy guild hall or something with a symbol near the roof as a sign read Fairy Tail Naomi only raised a brow as Erza entered with the haired girl not far behind. Inside there were people lots of them and the inside was like a bar or restaurant with the smell of beer being strong in the air.

"Hello, Erza who is this." Asked a white haired woman with blue eyes she was in a red dress and holding a platter with some beer on it.

"This Naomi she doesn't talk all that much." Erza motioned to the tattooed girl who was busy looking about the place before sitting down to a table.

"Hello there my names Levy." Said a blue haired woman who had a bandana on the front part of her hair as she was wearing a bright yellow bra a black vest with light blue jeans and brown sandals.

"Naomi." Said the girl simply as she was surprised someone was talking to her.

"Where did you get your tattoos from?" Levy smiled clearly curious.

"I was restrained while they were applied I screamed so loud at the pain that I passed out from lack of air." Naomi admitted she didn't feel the need to hide that about her as Levy winced at hearing something like that happening to someone. "I wouldn't worry about it though they did come with some benefits."

"Who would do something like that to a person." Lucy asked at the cruelty of marking someones body without their permission.

"Someone who likes to find cheap sources of entertainment." Naomi shrugged her shoulders she noticed a beer in front of her and tilted her head for a moment before lifting the mug up and downing it in one shot. "Not bad I like whiskey better though."

"At any rate would you mind helping me on a job that I've picked up on it's about a magical flute called Lullaby it is said that whoever heres it's music will die with the exception being the person playing the flute. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy are coming with me I think with your talents we'd have an easier time though it's up to you." Erza said to the girl

"Alright." Said Naomi who made her way to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

The others had made it to the train station and were boarding a train to take them to Onibus station from Magnolia village Naomi however had thoughts that maybe things wouldn't be so bad but pushed such positive thinking down she needed to focus. Everyone sat down in the booth reserved for them Naomi lifted a brow as the booth had been filled up so she decided she would sit in someones lap to conserve space.

Gray had been the unfortunate choice for this as he was closest. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naomi." The blue haired man yelled.

Happy laughed at Gray's expense while both Lucy and Natsu gave the black haired girl a funny look as Erza knew that the girl was lacking in some social graces she just didn't realize how bad off she was.

"Um Naomi what are you doing I don't think Gray likes being used as a seat." Lucy said to the odd girl.

"Simple I am conserving room so that other passengers may have more room to sit down." Naomi said it as if it were a simple matter cause it made the most sense.

"Okay but you do realize how this looks right I mean people are going to think you two are dating and that you're close." Lucy informed only for Naomi to scrunch up her nose as she became deep in thought.

"I have seemed to have forgotten what does dating mean again." Naomi asked only to get a lost look on the others faces as Erza realized just what had happened to Naomi to cause her to forget about something like dating.

"It must have been bad." Erza said to herself. "Naomi dating means that you have a boyfriend or girlfriend and that the both of you are mutually attracted to the other."

"I suppose Gray is attractive in his own right as is Natsu too but, I wonder why would anyone think that I would be dating him I thought him and Natsu were your sex partners." Naomi said without any guilt as the others had a somewhat disturbed look on their faces.

"Uh Naomi me, Gray, and Natsu are just good friends is all." Naomi had a brief flash of pain go on her face before a lost look took over. "We'll discuss friendship later."

The train began to move as Natsu's motion sickness kicked in again as Naomi looked over the fire dragon slayer with a somewhat questioning gaze. "What appears to be ailing Natsu has he been poisoned somehow?"

"Oh that no he just gets real bad motion sickness is all." Gray said Erza was about to knock the pink haired man out so that he wouldn't be bothered by the train ride.

"I see then **Lullaby**." instantly Natsu was placed into a deep sleep were he was soundly snoring.

"Wait you can use sleep magic." Lucy asked.

"Among others." Naomi said without much care.

"Naomi I think you need to explain a few things to us like who you are and what it is you can really do." Erza said Naomi say the plea for trust Naomi decided some of the truth would be good in order to have a better companionship down the road.

"I actually come from another world one that was destroyed actually in an event called the conception a great moment where the human race is wiped out." Naomi began her tale.

"Wow that's some scary stuff and some powerful magic." Lucy said eliciting a giggle from Naomi.

"Indeed it is a man had found a way to harness this energy and bring the event about his method of achieving this was through human sacrifice and other methods I'd rather not touch upon." Naomi said gaining a sickened look from the blonde while the red head looked angry.

"That's disgusting that he'd do something so horrible just to bring about the destruction of the world." Erza said clearly not happy in the slightest.

"You may be right but his end goal wasn't just the destruction of my world but, it's ultimate rebirth for a piece of creation energy in the form of Kagutsuchi a god of creation any who defeat this god shall wield his power to remake the world into the image of their reason." Naomi said seeing the grim looks on everyones face.

"Do not worry though the Hikawa is locked in a war with two other powers who want the energy for themselves to create the world to their liking." Naomi said.

"Still won't one faction get tired of fighting and just join another in an attempt to you know get rid of one of the factions." Gray asked.

"What does it mean to be tired if you no longer need to sleep, what does it mean to wish to stop if you don't get hungry or sweat, what does it mean feel regret when you merely forgotten how to cry." Naomi said as she got confused looks back. "Listen all three factions are all different and so they'd never work with each other also all three leaders of the factions gave up their human bodies to become avatars to the gods they believe in."

"Wait so now gods are involved." Happy asked.

"Yes quite a few actually." Naomi said with a thoughtful look on her face. "The gods themselves cannot really do anything to affect the outcome they need humans who believe in the reasons the gods have set out."

"Okay so which avatar are you then." Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Naomi tilted her head.

"I mean you said the other three factions all traded their human bodies for power and well you seem pretty powerful yourself." Lucy said getting a few nods.

"My change was forced upon me by somebody else I am not comfortable talking about it however I was very weak when I started and had to get into a lot of fights and work my way around the world just to get the power you see now." Naomi said proudly and she had every right to be she was considered one of the weakest beings an abomination but worked herself into being a person to be feared and respected.

"Well good for you for not taking short cuts." Erza said putting her hand on the girls shoulder seeing her blush.

"Thank you, however Lucy I don't really have a reason I am more a neutral party between Law and Chaos." Naomi admitted.

The others wanted to ask more questions but had a arrived at the station Naomi had gotten out of her seat and slung Natsu right over her shoulder. Kagame a member of Eisnwald had been listening in to what the girl had said and was going to tell Erigor at his earliest opportunity. Unknown to him a Aeros was summoned by Naomi to spy on him as she had a very odd feeling about him.

Outside at the train station Naomi had set Natsu on his feet as Naomi was about to give the man a good punch before she reconsidered. "Gray Natsu needs to be hit in order to waken from his slumber."

Gray just cracked his fist and smiled as he gave Natsu a good shot in the face waking the pink haired man up.

"AH what the hell man?" Natsu yelled.

"There woken up." Gray said with a smile as he enjoyed doing that as Naomi nodded.

"Where do we start Erza." Naomi asked the red head.

"We'll ask around the town." Erza said as Naomi went off to do some investigating while summoning some Pixies and Hua Pao's to help out in her search.

The train had been hijacked a slight ways away from where Onibus that is when the Aeros left to report to it's mistress about what is going on.

With no luck on their side Erza had called everyone together as Naomi dismissed her summons just before arriving and was standing with everyone else.

Back with Erigor he was less than pleased that Fairy Tail had caught wind of him and that a new wizard had joined them one from another world to be exact a destroyed world mind you.

"She says that there is a being their that can grant the user the power of creation but, you half to align with a god whose reason you support." Kageyama said.

"Hm that's interesting might need to capture her to learn more." Erigor said.

All the members were trying to decide what the next coarse of action should be until the Aeros appeared and whispered into Naomi's ear before disappearing.

"It would appear we left the train prematurely Eisnwald has taken it over." Naomi said as Erza ordered everyone to pile into a car to chase down the train.

"By the way Naomi just what was that thing that was talking to you?" Lucy was curious.

"A summon of mine it is called an Aeros they are beings made up of wind." Naomi said getting a starry eyed look from Lucy.

"So are you like Lucy then a Celestial Wizard someone who summon other beings to help them fight." Gray clarified seeing Naomi have slight confusion in her eyes.

"Oh I see well to answer your question maybe however I usually have three others aid me in battle it took a lot to get them to actually see how strong I really was." Naomi said.

"Do beings like that really think so lowly of women." Lucy asked.

"My gender had nothing to do with it no it was the fact I was an abomination with no clear allegiance to well anyone that made it difficult however after being beaten by me a good number of times they had to finally respect my strength." Naomi looked at the sun for a moment.

"I see but, still it must have been hard for you to be all alone like that." Lucy said as a somewhat pained look crossed Naomi's face.

"Their were things I saw there that I'd rather never have seen in the first place but, yes I was quite alone I did make some human allies but, they of coarse are dead now as for the heads of the three factions two of which were very close to me. I however have met one person there who has become something of a challenge to fight and the truth is I really don't think I can beat him." Naomi admitted she had never had fought Dante at full strength and what she got was him using the best of the abilities at hand and he still beat her.

"Really is he that tough." Lucy asked clearly worried somebody so strong was out there.

"He is very strong and as it stands now he doesn't even have access to all the weapons at his disposal if I were to go up against him with all of them I would surely lose." Naomi admitted.

"How frightening." Lucy closed her eyes.

"Not really I think in some small way he does care about me so I'm not all that worried." Naomi smiled and relaxed in her seat.

"You must really respect him then." Gray admitted.

"By the way what's he look like?" Lucy wanted some idea of what this person actually looked like in order to avoid him.

"First thing about him is that he has white hair and blue eyes the next thing is he wears a black and red trench coat or a red one is a master swordsman and has an intimate knowledge of handguns. However his appetite for pizza is truly frightening and how much liquor the man can consume is staggering I am surprised he isn't dead yet." Naomi admitted easily enough as the car pulled up to Oshibana city.

Getting out everyone made it to the train station which had been cordoned off this did not stop Naomi who merely walked ahead towards the entrance being stopped by three guards before pushing them aside in order to gain entrance.

"Sorry about her she's very direct and we have no time to spare right now." Erza said entering behind Naomi who had summoned some Pixies to tend to some wounded guards as they made their way towards were the Eisnwald guild was as Naomi stepped up to Erigor.

"You have the flute Lullaby hand it over now or this will be very painful for you." Naomi stated without any fear as every body was cracking up over the foolishness the girl in front of them had.

"She's way to direct." Lucy said with a tilted head as she was considering the stong possibility that Naomi had brain damage.

"Does she honestly think that will work." Natsu asked as Happy nodded his head.

"No she doesn't she's very direct but at the same time she wants to give them a chance at surrender." Erza said.

"Who hell do you think you are little girl I'm Erigor the Shinigami himself and you come up here demanding we hand over Lullaby just because of your weird tattoos." Erigor smugly looked down on the kid.

"Alright then I gave you all the option of ending this peacefully now then on with the show **Tornado**." Naomi said throwing her arms out as massive gusts of wind came knocked everyone back surprising Eisnwald guild.

"That's our cue." Erza said as she charged the members of Eisnwald with a sword in her hand as the dark guild was coming to their feet.

"Damn Fairy Tail is here hold them off." Erigor groaned in annoyance as he used his wind magic to fly out the window.

"Naomi after him we can't let him play from Lullaby." Erza told the black haired teen who took off in hot pursuit as a trio of members from Eisnwald tried to stop her only to be batted away like they were nothing.

"Holy crap she's strong." Lucy admitted.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Damn I so want to fight her now." Natsu said as he punched one of the dark guild members in the face as Gray used a ice hammer knock some of the members away.

"Focus Natsu we have to stop Eisnwald before they kill everyone in the city." Erza said as she remembered the train station had a very powerful PA system.

Outside Naomi had caught up to Erigor and was looking at the wizard with a somewhat bored look on her face as she has seen things far more impressive.

"Hay so the little girl is what they send to stop me sorry but I can't let you meddle in my affairs." Erigor charged the teen with his Scythe out as she rushed him ducking under the attack sending her fist at his face which he dodged causing a light scratch on his face. The two locked eyes for a moment Naomi could see all the murderous rage and anger directed at her and she felt nothing but the need to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi and Erigor had been fighting for the past ten minutes and the man could tell already the girl knew how to handle herself in a fight do to the injuries he took slight grazes on his body became scratches and bruises. The girl took a few cuts of her own but pushed on through not even registering the damage she took and then there was the other issue it was quite warm out and yet the girl hadn't even broken a sweat while nimbly dodging and attacking the man.

"I am beginning to become annoyed with you." The man stated to the girl who didn't even bat an eyelash at him.

"I see well I guess I have played long enough time to get serious." Naomi said in bored tone as she was about to hit Erigor with a Devine Shot.

Erigor then slammed his scythe into Naomi's stomach causing an interruption in her attack as blood leaked out of the wound on her body as she merely looked at the scythe for a second before sighing at her foolishness. Erigor wasn't done as he then sent the girls body into a building and used his wind magic to knock the entire building down on her.

He had wasted to much time on the teen and now Erza was beginning to make her way to him she looked angry must have seen what Erigor did to the black haired girl. He then used his magic again to trap everyone in a prison of gale force winds spinning like a tornado around the building.

Erigor flew away unaware that Naomi finished pushing the rubble off of her and was very upset that the Eisnwald leader that she was so weak to be killed by his attack. Bristling at being brushed off like a common piece of dirt she quickly summoned a Bicorn and hopped on it's back and took off.

Natsu was not happy first there was the wind prison and next they had heard Naomi was sent flying into a building and was most likely damaged. Natsu wanted to check on the black haired girl she may have been weird but she was mean or anything just a little strange.

"Oh hey wait now I remember hey Lucy do you remember Virgo that Maid that creepy guy had." Happy said having remembered what he wanted to tell Lucy.

"Yeah what about her." Lucy asked not in the mood for the cat messing around.

"Well she wants to be your Celestial Spirit as she's really good with digging tunnels I thought we could use her to dig under the wind prison." Happy said jovially.

"Oh yeah that could work." Lucy said with joy as she grabbed the key out of Happy's hand.

"Hey Virgo." Lucy greeted the purple haired spirit dressed in a maid outfit who greeted Lucy before deciding to call Lucy princess.

"By the way Princess have you by any chance been around a Hitoshura recently." Virgo asked.

"A Hitoshura what the heck is that." Lucy clearly didn't understand the term.

"In some translations it can mean Demi Fiend or in others dark god of creation depending on which one you want to take from it however the basic principal is that they are all human minds and hearts with demon bodies making them outcasts of both humans and demons as both groups don't know what to do with them." Virgo said.

"Wow really they sound amazing." Natsu said.

"They can be they usually don't last long because they are hunted by both humans and demons who fear the power they can wield." Virgo said.

"Um Virgo sorry to interrupt this but could you dig a tunnel for us in order to get out of this prison." Gray asked.

"Of coarse." Virgo then dug a tunnel for the group as they dragged a wounded Kageyama with them.

Naomi was angry and she could not seem to get it back under check it took a few calming breaths for her to finally focus on getting the flute Lullaby away from Erigor. Quickly she saw her target no way was she letting him slip away.

"**Agidyne." **The fire from the spell knocked the man clearly off his feet.

Before she shot towards him as he put on some wind armour in order for Naomi's punches not do as much damage it still hurt like hell. As he launched gusts of wind her way for the girl to do something different.

"**Rukukaja." **Naomi allowed the defence buff to absorb all of Erigor's attacks before she thought of something it was a spell that Erigor had no way of blocking.

"**Megido."** Naomi uttered as the explosive energy collected around Erigor until Kaboom as the man was sent flying on his back as Naomi came in and punched his lights out before she could here clapping.

There standing not five feet from her was Dante and the smile he gave her was warm as she blushed at being looked at like that.

"I suppose I'm a bit late aren't I." Dante said with a smile.

"I didn't think you would be here." Naomi answered honestly.

"Took a bit of time but I got news for you both good and bad." Dante said. "Well kid first bit of news actually has to do with you as the other three powers are locked in a struggle they are starting to look for you which you guess them not finding you has them wondering where the hell you went as you are a bit of a game changer. The old man has decided to move onto other things as his amusement has ended."

"I see well that figures." Naomi said.

"So how about you making friends." Dante asked Naomi would have answered had a blue flying cat not grabbed a hold of her and started to cry while hugging her. As Erza pulled the car up everyone jumped out and went over to check on the girl as Naomi stood there in a confused state. "I guess so." Dante smiled.

"Naomi are you okay." Erza asked wanting an answer.

"Oh yeah I'm good I just let my guard down for a second is all." Naomi admitted feeling more lost right now.

"Naomi you were knocked into a building and had the thing collapse on top of you weren't you hurt." Lucy asked.

"I was a bit more angry at being dismissed by Erigor." Naomi admitted why did she bad now all of a sudden.

"Well you sure scared the hell out of us." Gray said.

"I didn't mean to do that." Naomi admitted honestly.

"Hey who the hell is this guy." Natsu said pointing at Dante.

"You remember the man I told you about the one whom I said could beat me well that's him." Naomi said as Natsu charged him with a flaming fist.

Dante however smirked and pulled his own fist back as a gauntlet appeared on it that looked like a dragons head as Dante's fist ignited in fire to and had his punch collide with Natsu's as all the other Fairy Tail members stood in awe as Naomi just shook her head.

"Natsu please you have no hope of winning now lets grab that stupid flute so I can get me some ramen mama needs her fix." Naomi said as she going over to Erigor when Erza's car fired up as Kageyama then used his shadow's to jump over everyone and grab the flute while escaping. Naomi's eye twitched once then twice as she summoned a skeleton with leather boots, pants, and Jacket sitting on a motorcycle with flaming wheels. "After him." Naomi yelled as the hell biker took off.

"She has some of the oddest summons ever." Lucy said as all the Fairy Tail members nodded dumbstruck.

"Might as well make sure she doesn't butcher the poor slob who pissed her off." Dante said as he began to walk down the road as everyone else followed behind.

"Your hand became a flaming fist are you like Natsu then." Lucy asked.

"Nah that was just Ifirit it's a fire devil arm that lets me use fire." Dante said as the group walked down the road.

**To everyone who does a crossover or whatnot let me tell you this one stop using Beowulf all the time in the stories there was more than one devil may cry game with way more weapons hello use some of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi had finally caught up with the man who had stolen the flute right from under them as she eyed her prey about ready to castrate the poor soul in front of her when she noticed a small man a little ways away he was older that much she could tell.

Kageyama was about to play the flute then Naomi began to feel it the weight of her failures being unable to save anyone not her teacher, not the reporter, not even her two best friends who became monsters just so they could make the world they wanted. Her heart rate picked up no she would not fail again she would win even if it was a small victory she wouldn't lose anymore things. Her mind drifted to Erza, Happy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray they were weird yet she felt some sort of draw to them she wold not let them down this was important to them.

Naomi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Erza giving the girl a smile that put a tightness in Naomi's chest as the red head held the tattooed girl from doing anything at the moment.

"You can't do it." The old man spoke. "The reason you can't is because your heart just isn't in it humans by nature are actually weak things that need each other and that isn't such a bad thing I think."

Makarov's touched more than just Kageyama they also reached Naomi as well as tears began to form in her eyes for the longest time she felt alone like it was the whole world trying to make her fail make her suffer. Dante placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes as he looked at her with sympathy for the poor girl.

"It's okay kid I know it was a rough road for ya and it's alright to cry it's a good thing because that means you're human too and now others will be there for you." Dante said as Naomi looked up at the moon and could feel it's energy as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Naomi I think we should talk to the master." Erza said as Naomi quickly dried her eyes and walked up to the small older man. "Master your words were so inspiring." Erza said as she grabbed Makarov and slammed his head into breast plate.

Naomi just giggled at the action finding it humorous as Makarov took in the girls appearance he had to admit that she was looking thing covered in symmetrical glowing tattoos, yellow eyes, and a horn coming out the back of her neck. "Now my dear what about you I can tell you are strong how do you feel about joining our guild and becoming a member of our family." Makarov asked the girl getting a bit of a stunned look.

"Nobodies ever asked me something like that before." The girl answered as Makarov could tell that her ability to have a relationship with a person was a bit frayed at the moment.

"I will admit you are a different person altogether however I can a strong heart that is on the verge of losing all hope whatsoever you need to heal." Makarov said as Naomi thought about it before nodding.

"Pathetic all of you are pathetic." Said Lullaby as it took on it's demonic appearance of having two horns a mouth of jagged teeth with three eyes and easily stood as tall as a building with sharp claws on it's hands and feet.

"You're made of wood." Naomi said with a lifted brow thinking the demon was far less impressive than the things she fought in the vortex world.

"Hey kid let me handle this will ya." Dante asked only to get a nod from Naomi as she stood over by a man with a bald head who squinted with pink tank top on and blue pants with pink blush on his cheeks. Another man came along with a black t shirt and pants with shoulder length light brown hair as he had on a pair of glasses with a spiked collar on the neck and spikes on his wizard hat he had several wrinkles. Naomi wondered what it would be like to reach that age.

"Don't worry Dante will have this finished in a matter of moments." Naomi said.

"Confident are we." Goldmine said.

"Yes Dante can beat me in a fight and I know I can beat Lullaby myself." Naomi said again but for some strange reason felt a bit of pride enter her system before squashing it now was not the time to let pride in she needed to analyze the fight.

"Oh hell no we aren't going to sit around and do nothing." Natsu yelled getting into a stance as Erza and Gray joined him as Lucy went to go stand by Naomi and the other guild masters as Happy went over to the two.

"So you two are just going to let those guys fight by themselves." Happy said teasing a little.

"Oh well I'd just get in the way." Lucy said.

"Dante said he'd handle it so I'm letting him." Naomi said neutrally.

"Gee you two are a pair of cowards." Happy said getting a twitch of Naomi's eye.

"Hey shut it you stupid cat." Lucy yelled.

Naomi decided a bit more of the direct way of getting happy to be quiet was in order as Naomi summoned a couple of Pixies and Hua Po's who began to shot electricity and fireballs at the blue cat.

"Naomi call them off call them off." Happy yelled as he ran from the attack.

"Hm nope you need to pay for calling me a coward." Naomi stated.

"Your sadistic." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

As several others agreed with Lucy.

Dante had started off the fight by bringing out Alastor the electric current that ran down the blade showed just what type of element the demon was that it was made from. Naomi watched as Dante landed a large gash in the demons chest as Erza used her reequip to change into her Black Wing Armour and took flight landing several gashes on lullaby's body. Natsu then threw a fireball at the demon which smashed into the giant cut Dante made. The demon decided to attack with a massive blast of sound which Gray used an ice wall.

"So my dear are you by any chance a celestial wizard." Bob inquired of the strange black haired girl.

"Not in the strictest definitions I can summon demons that which I have beaten into submission however the art of forming a contract with such a being does sound somewhat appealing." Naomi answered.

"What element do you use." Goldmine asked.

"Oh you know fire, ice, wind, and lightning sometimes I can however wield death magic, expel, and almighty, but my favourite thing to do is buff up my abilities along with my allies I also like healing." Naomi said.

"Really now." Goldmine said sweating a little.

"Oh yeah mistress is amazing you should watch her in action." One of the Pixies said as Happy was tied to a tree branch that was being held up couple of other branches in the ground as several pieces of wood were being collected and being put beneath the cat as it began to sweat in worry. "Alright lets get the fire started." a Hao po said ready to start cooking Happy.

"Naomi I'm sorry for calling you a coward." Happy yelled.

"Alright girls cut him loose." Naomi said as the blue cat was cut loose and flew over a hid behind Lucy.

"Gee Naomi mean much." Lucy said.

"You know what your problem is Lucy you seriously need to get laid." Naomi said with a coy smile before it vanished.

"Hey that's not fair how many times have you had sex anyways." Lucy demanded.

"Six times, three with males three with females." Naomi said. "My first time was with Setanta he was a bit shy at first but, damn did it ever feel great." Naomi said reliving her time with the demon.

"Really now why isn't he here then." Goldmine asked as Naomi moved her hand and summoned a young man with a bowl cut with a blue green and red scarf with gold trim he had purple eyes. He wore a white short sleeve coat gloves boots over dark blue pants and long sleeve shirt with a spear held in his hand resting on his shoulder.

"You called Naomi." Setanta said happy to be near Naomi.

"Yes I wanted you to meet some people." Naomi said.

Then were was a crashing sound as the demon lullaby had been slammed into a building by Natsu himself as Gray was sending out a bunch of arrows at the demon.

"Wow and I thought Dante was bad for property destruction." Naomi said.

"The meeting hall no." Makarov said with tears in his eyes.

Dante and Erza were high up in the air as they both came down with their swords returning Lullaby to it's true form before the flute split in two.

"I wonder how much this will cost to rebuild." Naomi said as was grabbed by Erza who was thrown over her shoulder as she grabbed Makarov as well as the Fairy Tail members made a mad dash out of the area. Dante had disappeared without a trace though.

The group entered a desert and began to walk along as Naomi found the place rather familiar to her as her stomach began to grumble she ignored it though she never needed food since her transformation why would she now.


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi had opened her eyes from the reflection on the past when she first met the fairy tail members and was accepted into the family however now as it stood it was hard to believe the number one guild had fallen into such disrepair. She was the main reason fairy tail still stood tied at the number one spot because even with Macao as the current master of the guild he couldn't get the girl to stop doing jobs. She may not have been S ranked like Erza or Laxus but, that didn't stop her from doing the jobs anyways.

Romeo was looking at the woman who looked as if she hadn't aged a day since coming to magnolia village however even as she sat nursing a whiskey she looked displeased. Naomi was very much so not at how the guild members that left had cut fairy tails numbers down to half, no it was the fact that the sabertooth guild had openly called her foolish as the leader didn't think much of the girl. Naomi was going to teach that royal pain in the ass a real lesson on being spanked hard.

"Naomi." Romeo asked tentatively only for the woman to look at him with a look of go on. "Do you miss them."

"Every day." Naomi said before downing her whiskey in one gulp getting up going over to the job board and grabbing a random one.

"Yeah me too." Romeo sighed sadly he always knew when Naomi was upset you can tell in a number of ways the first being when she stops speaking and just goes about doing stuff. The next is her desire to be alone it was hard for Natsu to accept this and would continuously drag her where he went.

Naomi looked at the job it looked like a fairly simple one but, there seemed to be a catch as there always was she was going to be working with mermaid heel an all girls guild it sounded a little sexist. Little did Naomi know that the members who disappeared seven years ago were well on there way back to the guild hall.

"So how have things been sense we've been gone." Lucy asked.

"Well good news is that we are tied as the top number one guild with another one called sabertooth, however it came at a cost in Naomi working like a religious fiend to keep us there the others have contributed too but." Alzack said.

"Trust me she was very upset you guys disappeared and does jobs continuously without any sleep or food I'm not sure how she's still standing after all the little sleep and food she's had." Bisca said.

"I think she's on her way to another job though." Droy said.

Outside of the guild hall you could here the voice of Macoa talking to his son. "Romeo I know you miss them but, you have to think about Naomi to she just came back from a rather difficult job and just accepted another one."

"I know dad I just want to know how she feels about." Romeo said realizing bringing up the others wasn't the best idea right now as they all wanted Naomi to rest.

"I'll go find her." Mirajane said out of all the people in the Mirajane was the easiest one for Naomi to like.

It didn't take long for Mirajane to spot Naomi at the train station about to purchase a ticket the white haired woman easily made it up behind the tattooed girl and put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

There were a lot reactions Mirajane was expecting to feel the tears leak out of Naomi's eyes from her hands wasn't one of them as Naomi spun and grabbed the woman in a tight hug. "Mirajane."

"There, there it's alright now we're back everyone's safe." Mirajane rubbed the smaller girls back as if she were soothing a child and then she noticed Naomi's breathing get softer as the girl had fallen asleep at last. Mirajane looked at Naomi's slumbering face. "You really are an angel you know that Naomi." Mirajane easily lifted her into her arms bridal style.

Mirajane walked back to the guild hall and saw that it had gotten to it's regular noise level as everyone turned once Mirajane entered the building with a sleeping Naomi in her arms.

"I see our hard headed girl is finally resting like she should be." Makarov said as he smiled at the Naomi.

"She actually cried when she saw me." Mirajane said.

"Wow." Gray said as it was no secret that it was very difficult to get Naomi to cry and if she were doing it just from seeing one of the others that showed just how truly upsetting this whole adventure had been for her.

A little later Naomi was on one of the tables with a pillow under her head and blanket that covered her as the others began to inform the ones who disappeared what had happened even a small altercation that almost had Naomi destroy an entire city just by what one of the members of sabertooth.

Wendy was over by Naomi and moved a few bangs out of her face and looked at her as she slept what was probably the peaceful look on anyones face she had ever seen. "Sorry Naomi for scaring you." Wendy said to the sleeping girl.

"Alright Naomi that's teaching those jerks at sabertooth." Natsu yelled.

"Come on Natsu she isn't like you in fact there have been times where she's cleaned up some of your messes." Said Lucy.

Lisanna went over to Wendy and Naomi. "Somebody looks happy." The white haired girl said.

It took Naomi three whole days of sleep to fully recover and now she was starving and was devouring Ramen as if it was going out of style around her sat 50 empty bowls that once contained the food she loved to eat. She also had a few bottles of her favourite whiskey sitting empty around her everyone stared as she gave a sigh of happiness.

"Man I really needed that." Naomi said as everyone was seeing a return to Naomi's more friendlier ways she looked at everyone and then down. "Sorry guys I was just frustrated is all."

"Don't go beating yourself up child." Makarov said.

"Yo Natsu shouldn't you out doing a job or something." Naomi said.

"Huh what's you mean." Natsu said as Naomi stared at the ceiling.

"Natsu the Grand Magic Games are about to be held in three months I know you guys just leapt through time is all but, you have to take into account that there are people who have gotten much stronger that we know of and other groups with powerful wizards." Naomi said with sigh she wanted Fairy Tail to win she really did only problem was that the competition was going to be stiff they couldn't enter in the other years as they had no real S ranked wizards.

"What seriously." Lucy yelled.

"Lucy I've been fighting tooth and Nail just to keep the guild at the place it is the only reason sabertooth is doing as well as it is, is because it has it's own S ranked wizards. Naomi said.

"So we got to get in shape in a hurry." Elfman said.

"Hey I know Naomi what's that place you were in before you came to our world." Natsu asked.

"What the Kalpa's." As Naomi finished her words she had a sinking feeling she knew what Natsu was going to ask.

"Yeah those they helped you get strong right." Natsu asked.

"Well yeah but, Natsu the Kalpa's are a very dangerous place even for someone like me I need to watch my step so I don't die." Naomi said.

It was then that Virgo one of Lucy gate keys had come with the news that the celestial spirits were throwing a party and everyone was invited.

"Thank merciful whoever above or below for I do not care." Naomi said as everyone left for the party.


End file.
